


Voicemails

by cchloeewatson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Sad Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchloeewatson/pseuds/cchloeewatson
Summary: Chloe now knows who Lucifer truly is. She knows she's either going to Heaven or Hell. And now she's taken a one-month trip to Europe, leaving a sad Lucifer behind. She doesn't answer her phone, look at her messages, or listen to voicemails. That is until she can't resist one night and sits on the balcony of her hotel room and listens.





	Voicemails

"This is the third body this week that fits our killer's MO. Same weapon, similar location, and the branding is the same except now it's on the victim's thigh," Ella Lopez explained to Lucifer who was standing next to her and not paying much attention to the woman.

"Mhm," he simply mumbled, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets. His eyes trailed around the busy crime scene. Evidence technicians bounced around, hoping for the smallest sliver of evidence that would help them solve the case. Police officers held back the small crowd that had gathered while two detectives, one of which was Detective Dan, otherwise known as Detective Douche, spoke with a witness.

Dan frequently asked, in a rather harsh way Lucifer would note, what he was still doing there while Chloe was gone, and it had slowly began to get to Lucifer. Ella refused to let him leave, simply because she had grown attached to him, but she could easily see the far-off look constantly plastered on his face.

"Lucifer?" Ella asked, trying to get his attention. He blinked a few times and turned to look at Ella with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Miss Lopez. Why wouldn't I be?" He responded in what would seem like a happy, truthful mood but Ella could read people better than anyone else.

"Well, Chloe's been gone for a few weeks and hasn't reached out. I figured you'd be missing your partner, y'know?" she spoke in a softer tone. Lucifer's face dropped for a moment but he put back on his normal smug grin.

"I assure you, I'm perfectly okay. Now I must be returning to LUX. Please do text if you desperately need my help," Lucifer said, effectively ending the conversation as he walked off towards his Corvette. He fished his phone out of pocket and dialed the same familiar number he had been for the past 2 weeks.

When the dial tone ended and was replaced by the robotic lady telling him to leave a message after the beep, he drove off but spoke into the phone.

"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰, 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘐 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘌𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘱𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘸𝘦, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘓𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘻 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰."

He drove out of the park he was at and towards Los Angeles, recklessly speeding but not truly caring.

"𝘛𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘌𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘮 𝘐 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳, 𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭."

He kept telling her details of the case, the forensic evidence Ella, in his opinion, "pulled straight out of her arse but I thoroughly respect the little firecracker for it," and dropped a few jokes here and there about Dan. He practically kept talking until the machine cut him off. With a solemn sigh, he threw his phone into the passengers side and pressed his foot harder on the gas.

\--

Across the ocean, Chloe sat outside of a large cathedral with shaky hands. Trixie was playing on a small playground the church had placed outside with a few other kids. The little girl wasn't sure why her mother was so insistent on going to Rome and visiting these old buildings and talking to boring old men but she didn't want to ask and possibly make her mother upset.

Each time Chloe left from talking with Father Kinley, she felt less sure of herself and more confused. She thought they'd help but he kept going on and on about a prophecy that must be resolved or evil will be released upon Earth. She didn't believe him at first but after one late night talking with herself in the mirror, she had come to realize that everything he was saying was likely to be true.

She now had proof of Heaven, of Hell, of 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. Everything Lucifer said was truth. And don't forget the fact that the man she felt so close with and the man she trusted so dearly and deeply, the man she had kissed, was the Devil. So, who was she to say that the nonsense Father Kinley had been babbling wasn't true?

In her hands sat her phone with over 50 voicemails and over 100 text messages. Her thumb flicked through some of the unread text messages:

𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: Detective?  
𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: These fools can hardly function without you.  
𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: I sometimes feel as though Ella and I are the only ones  
with any shred of common sense.

She let out a breathless laugh, but got angry at herself when she realized she was falling into this same hole again. "He's the Devil, Chloe," she repeated to herself. The words never stuck, though.

𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: I must say, I miss you.  
𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: And I fear I've scared you off.  
𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: I wouldn't be surprised if I have for it happens  
frequently.  
𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: I do wish you'd come back, though.  
𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: Everyone here misses you.  
𝙇𝙪𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙚𝙧: I'll stay away from you if that's what you want.

She felt tears build up in her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Trixie noticed her mother's distressed state and left the kids playing to attempt to console her.

"Mommy?" Trixie asked quietly.

Chloe put a fake smile on and looked up at her daughter. "Yeah, monkey?"

"Can we go back to the hotel now?"

"Of course, Trix'," she said, standing up from the bench she was on and grabbing on to Trixie's hand. The two walked in silence back to their hotel. The young girl would occasionally look up at Chloe who always seemed deep in thought. She had dark circles under her eyes from the sleepless nights where the only thing that filled her mind where thoughts of Lucifer. His wrinkled, deep red skin and bright eyes scared her beyond belief.

Eventually, the two reached the hotel they had been staying at and got into the room. Trixie changed into her pajamas and got into bed, falling asleep easily. Chloe slowly changed into pajamas as well but didn't go to sleep. Instead, she poured herself a glass of water, and grabbed Trixie's headphones that were laying on her bedside table.

She moved out of the hotel room and onto the balcony that only had a small couch on it. Chloe couldn't be bothered to marvel at the sight and instead flopped down onto the couch, pulling her phone out and plugging the headphones in. With shaky fingers, she started playing each of the voicemails left by Lucifer.

\--

"𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦! 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘗𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦? 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦. 𝘌𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘞𝘦'𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶." May 28, 2018. 9:45 AM.

"𝘌𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭. 𝘐 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦." May 28, 2018. 2:18 PM.

"𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥-𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦-𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘚𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦." May 28, 2018. 11: 49 PM.

\--

"𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘋𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘹𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯. 𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘸𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘸𝘦, 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘌𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐, 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦." June 1, 2018. 1:21 PM.

"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯. 𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘋𝘳. 𝘓𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘴. 𝘌𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵. 𝘞𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦." June 2, 2018. 12:56 AM.

\--

"𝘚𝘰, 𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘥𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘭𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴, 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦, 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘴. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘋𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦." June 5, 2018. 3:31 PM.

"𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘌𝘭𝘭𝘢. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. 𝘠-𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘊𝘩𝘭𝘰𝘦." June 5, 2018. 4:06 PM. 

\--

"𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘬. 𝘐𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢-𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘐-𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘊𝘩𝘭𝘰𝘦. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦." June 10, 2018. 2:45 AM. 

\--

Chloe pulled out the headphones and sat her phone on the spot next to her. There were plenty of voicemails left but she had to take a small break. Lucifer's voice sounded so broken, so slurred that it hurt her heart. 

She was terrified. Truly, deeply terrified. The man she had unknowingly began to fall for was the Devil. The man that everyone speaks so harshly of. The man who's blamed for all evil. She wanted to cry but she had so many times before that all that came out of her body were broken sobs. She peaked inside the hotel room, searching for any sign that Trixie had woken up. When she found none, a few tears finally slipped out. 

Chloe Decker was now lost, now confused. 

And all she could do was listen to those voicemails, let out salty tears, and fall asleep to the sound of Lucifer's voice filling her ears and brain.


End file.
